VY1
VY1, znana także jako MIZKI, czasami Mizuki, to Vocaloid generacji 2. Jej głos jest głosem "kobieco brzmiącym", a nie "kobiecym", oznacza to, że VY1 nie posiada płci, jednak jest uważana za kobietę. CUL z początku używała jej głosu. Jej atrybutem jest tradycyjna spinka do włosów. Jest pierwszym produktem z serii VY wyprodukowanej przez firmę YAMAHA. Została także wydana na silnik V3 pod nazwą VY1V3, oraz jest pierwszym Vocaloidem wydanym na silnik V4 pod nazwą VY1v4. Dawca jej głosu jest nieznany. Przedstawiana jako Japonka w tradycyjnym stroju. Na każdym fanarcie ma inny strój, gdyż nie ma ona oficjalnego designu. Historia VY1v3 jest jednym z wielu produktów, który został ponownie wydany w 2013 r. w ramach wersji "SE". Zaktualizowana wersja posiada 3 nowe pluginy robocze do Vocaloid 3 jak i również do najnowszej wersji Vocaloid 3 Lite. Dla użytkowników, którzy już posiadają oryginalne oprogramowanie, nie ma potrzeby do ponownego zakupu, oprócz aktualizacji pakietu oprogramowania, wszystkie nowo dodane treści bonusowe w dodatku SE są do pobrania ze strony internetowej Vocaloid. Oryginalną wersję VY1v3 wycofano ze sprzedaży 20 marca 2013 roku. 2 lipca 2018 r. ogłoszono, że VOCALOID SHOP zaprzestanie dystrybucji edytora VOCALOID4, edytora VOCALOID4 dla Cubase i pakietów startowych VOCALOID4. Ponadto potwierdzono, że VY1v4, VY2v3, CYBER DIVA i CYBER SONGMAN również zostaną usunięte ze strony. Miało to nastąpić 12 lipca. 12 lipca VOCALOID5 został ogłoszony i wydany. Był dostępny w dwóch wersjach: Standard i Premium. Standardowy pakiet zawiera 4 standardowe wokale: Amy, Chris, Kaori i Ken. Pakiet premium obejmował 4 standardowe wokale i zaktualizowaną wersję VY1, VY2, CYBER DIVA II i CYBER SONGMAN II. Możliwe jest jednak zakupienie tylko banku VY1 VOCALOID5 . Demo VOCALOID 4 20 listopada 2014 został oficjalnie ogłoszony nowy silnik Vocaloid 4 i kilka firm ogłosiło, że wydadzą nowe edycje swoich starszych produktów. VY1v4 był jednym z nadchodzących Vocaloidów na ten silnik. Jej bank brzmień został wykorzystany do zaprezentowania nowych funkcji i możliwości jakie są dostępne na silnik Vocaloid 4. Zostało ujawnione, że VY1v4 będzie zawierała cztery banki brzmień: Normal, Power, Natural oraz Soft. Vocaloid 4 oraz VY1v4 zostały wydane 17 grudnia 2014 co sprawia, że jest ona pierwszym głosem wydanym na ten silnik. Krótko przed wydaniem VY1v4, na YouTube wydano demo iNSaNiTY oraz COSMONAUTS, które zostały oznaczone jako prywatne ze względu na żądanie YAMAHA. Znane piosenki Istnieje wiele popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez VY1. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Cyber Thunder Cider *Dragonfly Diary *Eternal Flower *Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain (razem z VY2) *mErcy *Rhythm Keeper *Sea of Glass *Telescope *tobiori Voicebank Głos sam w sobie jest "kobiecy", jednak ten wokal można modyfikować jak użytkownik zechce, oprogramowanie to nie ma żadnego z ograniczeń w tym aspekcie, inne Vocaloidy są powiązane ze swoim designem/avatarem a z tego powodu nie popularne jest konfigurowanie ich głosu tak by brzmiał jak głos płci przeciwnej. VY1 jest przeznaczony dla profesjonalnych muzyków i według Yamahy jest to voicebank wysokiej jakości. Ciekawostki *Oprogramowanie VY1 zostało wydane w wersji na silnik IVocaloid. *Po zaktualizowaniu jej na silnik Vocaloid 3, oprogramowanie na silniku Vocaloid 2 zostało wycofane ze sprzedaży. *Jest pierwszym Vocaloidem wydanym na silnik Vocaloid 4. Galeria Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Vocaloid 4 Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Powiązane z VY1 Mizki Kategoria:Vocaloid 5 Kategoria:Powiązane z Yamaha Kategoria:Spis